


Both

by periwinklepromise



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: It's worth it to ask for what you want...





	Both

**Author's Note:**

> For MCU Kink Bingo square O5: Spitroasting

“I want you both,” Tony tells them quietly, like a confession, like it's something he's been keeping hidden, something he's ashamed of. Steve and Bucky exchange a quick glance over his hair, not really understanding his tone.

“You have us, doll,” Bucky assures him, stroking along his jaw.

“No,” Tony insists with a groan, a strange significance in his glance. He sucks Bucky's metal thumb into his mouth and swirls his tongue against it until Bucky loses his breath, and then he purposefully swivels his ass back against Steve's already hard dick. Steve's hands fly to his hips and squeeze tight as he ruts forward. He knows Bucky watches his eyelids flutter shut. “I want you both,” he repeats, and neither of them could misunderstand his intentions now.

“Yes,” Bucky hisses out, pulling him forward and kissing him over the warm metal thumb still hooked in his mouth. 

Steve grinds against him roughly, pushing him into the kiss almost awkwardly, but none of them mind. This is far too good to _mind_. 

Bucky moves away then, and Tony whines at the loss until he realizes he's just getting into a better position on the bed. Steve shoves him forward to follow, and Tony whips his head back to glare. Judging by the cock-sure grin on Steve's face, the glare has lost a lot of its power.

But to be honest, when had it ever worked on Steve?

Steve's hands are on his hips then, strong and warm, thumbs rubbing deep into the dimples as they adjusted Tony into place between them. 

The metal of Bucky's hand glints in the low light of the room, as he thumbs the head of his dick. Steve has an odd look in his eyes, like he wants to see Tony's face, or like he wants to be in Tony's place. They have time for that, some day. They have all the time in the world. 

It doesn't seem Tony agrees, with how he lunges forward to swallow Bucky's dick whole. And Steve, the _punk_ , follows like he always does, burying himself in Tony and forcing him farther onto Bucky's dick. 

None of them make any attempt to bite back grunts or moans. It's a simple thing, the way their voices join and their paces quicken, until Tony is being tossed back and forth between them with a fervor and their eyes join over his body and Steve and Bucky come together like they always do after years of practice and Tony comes right after with sheer force of will after his own years of practice and they're all panting and collapsing and breathing hot air onto hot skin in one sore and loose and messy pile of bodies.

“So. Something like that?” Bucky manages to force out after a few minutes.

Tony gives half of a chuckle. “Yeah. That's what I, uh, had in mind.”

“Happy to serve,” Steve tells him with a slow and sleepy kiss on his shoulder.

“Does that mean you'll get a towel to help us wash up?” Bucky laughs. 

Tony grumbles and buries his head into a pillow. 

Steve kisses him again before rolling out of bed and grabbing cloths to give them a cursory clean-up. He considers tossing it in Bucky's face, but Tony doesn't seem in the mood for more jokes, so he'll let it go this time. He grabs up a single sheet for them – with how hot he and Bucky run, it'll be enough for them. He gives his boyfriends quick kisses before cuddling up close. 

“Love you.”

“Love you.”

Tony smiles. “Love you both.”

**Author's Note:**

> Trying desperately to get that blackout, lol


End file.
